


Upswing

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Your favs have Psychosis [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mania, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Psychosis, Sick Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Issei felt odd. He woke up energized, or some equivalent of it. It didn’t help that he’s also up two hours early from having gone to bed at eleven that night.(fucihnsdcuhn I forgot the summary oop)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here for you.

Issei felt odd. He woke up energized, or some equivalent of it. It didn’t help that he’s also up two hours early from having gone to bed at eleven that night.

He cleans his room for the first time in weeks. Of course, he’s not the messiest person, so it’s mostly just throwing clothes into a basket that he’ll put int the laundry when his mom and sister wake up.

With music that straddles the line between rock and metal pounding in his ears, he makes breakfast. Pancakes for everyone, something he doesn’t make even on his days to cook because he usually doesn’t have the energy to waste.

Today is different, today where his bones usually decay there is liquid lightning, and he wants to face the world. He wants to try new things. He wants to be bold! He could even confess, who knows?

Issei recognizes the feeling building in his already too-tight chest at the thought of confessing. Compulsion.

The smile slips off his face and he forces his body to stay still even as adrenaline courses through his body, urging him to jump, to run, to do something destructive.

His mom walks down the stairs soon after he packs up the rest of the pancake stuff (without burning himself, impressively).

His sister follows soon after, and he leaves them to the majority of the pancakes, heading to the door with his bag over his shoulder and his heart beating fast.

He meets Takahiro first, welcoming him with a, “Yo.” that’s only slightly rushed from his usual drawl.

Takahiro doesn’t notice, eyeing him over a paper travel cup no doubt filled with coffee with disdain, “Too early.”

Issei laughs, a bit more hysterically than he should, but that’s okay, because any movement in the morning is too energetic to Takahiro.

Tooru and Hajime won’t be as easy to fool.

Of course, it doesn’t matter much, because by the time Issei and Takahiro reach them at the foot of Tooru’s driveway, Issei has been sufficiently distracted by feeling the tremors in his hands creating a non-hurtful pins-and-needle feeling, and absentmindedly greets his friends and his other two crushes. Which amounts to almost his usual amount of effort in morning greetings, so that’s a thing.

As soon as they reach the changing room, Issei takes a moment to text his online friend “GM”.

 **MI:** Yo so I think I’m upswing manic today

 **GM:** Damn that sucks dude, do your best not to get drug tested haha ;P

 **MI:** Lmao wouldn’t be the first time

Tooru motions for him to hurry up, so Issei sends one last “gtg” message and changes.

“Who were you texting?” Takahiro asks teasingly, “A _crush_?”

“Nope, still singler than a pringerler ler ler ler.” Issei stumbles over the last word and gets stuck in a sound loop for a second, and he snaps his jaw shut, effectively cutting himself off before he can start humming.

“Dude,” Tooru says flatly, giving him a Look, “You okay?”

“Fine!” Issei makes sure to bite off the sound, “Let’s go plah. plie. Play.” He finally gets his words right, and heads for the door, not checking to see whether or not his friends/crushes are following.

During practice, he can feel the eyes of the other third years on him often, but he ignores them. His upswing means he’s very energetic and itching to move, which makes volleyball easy enough, when he isn’t overcompensating his movements. After a while, they stop checking on him.

By the time morning practice ends, everyone is winded and more awake than when they started out, and ready for a break. Issei is significantly _not_ ready for a break, and he can feel himself trembling, his muscles spasming slightly.

He still feels that lightning in his blood.

While they change he can attribute his shaking to how he was working harder than usual, and no one tries to talk to him yet, all rushing to make it to class on time.

He’s lucky no one from the team is in his class, because he doesn’t remember anything from up to lunch except writing the english alphabet down a few times. Maybe the whole period, who knows.

When the bell rings for lunch, Issei realizes that it’s almost drowned out by the ringing in his ears that he hadn’t previously noticed. Great.

When he stands up he’s stopped, both by his stomach spasming as though he’d been punched and by a wave of lightheadedness. Luckily he just sits back in his chair and no one notices his second, more cautious attempt as anything suspicious.

Issei doesn’t want to be around people, and yet he craves their company. Ultimately he thinks that grabbing lunch and heading to a secluded hallway to drown everything out would probably be best.

Unfortunately, he dawdled enough that the lunch line is pretty long. He wrings his hands and hops from foot to foot as he decides whether or not food is worth it, especially because they had morning instead of afternoon practice today and he has granola bars in his backpack. He’s muttering the points back and forth to himself, now just swaying back and forth with each point instead of actively hopping when he feels his arm being gently tugged at the elbow.

He turns and sees Hajime looking towards the cafeteria door, the one that leads outside, where Takahiro is leaning against the wall beside it with Tooru beside him. Their heads are turned to talk to each other, and Tooru has one foot against the wall with his knee jutting out ridiculously and Takahiro has one ankle crossed over the other and Hajime is pulling Issei towards them and _wow_  that’s his heart clenching.

They end up under one of the cherry trees, and Issei isn’t paying attention to the conversation at all, staring intently at a blade of grass he’s turning over in his hand. His phone chimes with GM’s ringtone and he finally blinks, pulling his phone out of his backpack. He must’ve forgotten to mute it.

 **GM:** You doin okay now?

 **MI:** Idk, still manic I think Ig

 **GM:** You got this! Seize that mania! Does caffeine work?

 **MI:** Good idea!

A hand waves in front of his face, and he follows it with his eyes for a moment before turning to see Tooru looking concerned.

“Are you high or something?” Tooru asks, sounding as though he’s half-joking, half panicking.

“High on your love.” Issei says, before laughing hysterically, swinging too far to the left and nearly falling over. Huh, he must’ve been rocking from side-to-side.

He can’t stop laughing then suddenly he’s coughing and spasming and his ears are ringing and the world is swirling and he can’t breath and his throat is still coughing and now he’s gagging but he can’t stop.

Dimly, he registers gentle, shaking hand dragging him upright, someone pounding his back and panicked shouting and-

He’s at the nurse, breathing normally as the nurse shines a flashlight into his eyes.

“He’s not high.” She reports to the other three, who Issei only just now notices.

“Of course not.” Issei finds himself saying after he stands up, except it doesn’t come out quite right and he finds himself trying the word “not”, swaying again from side to side with his eyes crossed in concentration. And then he’s stopped by someone hugging him, and he focuses again on life, on bringing his arms around Hajime in return, and then he’s buried in the middle of an additional two.

His phone starts ringing, and Issei wiggles out from the hug with difficulty to pick it up.

GM’s voice is odd and slightly distorted from the phone, but his words come across just fine, “Thought I’d check in.”

“Thank I’m.” Issei takes a moment to focus on his words, “at the nurse. Friends are here.”

“You get drug tested?” GM sounds amused and worried, and Issei snorts.

“Nahhh fam,” he says waving a hand in front of him even as he knows GM can’t see him, “Just light-tested.”

GM snorts, and then Issei feels the phone being pulled away from his ear, and he watches as Tooru puts it on speaker.

“You fucking dork, you sure you’re oka-”

Takahiro cuts of GM, “You’re on speaker now.”

GM goes silent for a moment, “Who’s this.”

“His best friends.” Tooru’s tone holds a warning note, but GM either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. (Knowing GM, Issei thinks it’s the second.)

“Oh?” GM’s voice changes, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Who are you?” Tooru speaks again.

“Guess~” comes the answer, and Issei fondly shakes his head even as Tooru purses his lips.

Hajime takes the phone and looks at the caller ID, “GM.”

“Well, that was quick,” GM teases, and Takahiro coughs into his fist.

Issei takes the phone back and takes it off speaker, “You’re off. I’m better now, just tired and waiting for the downswing to hit.” He ignores the curious glances he’s getting, and focuses on GM’s words.

“There might not be one. Maybe something triggered it.”

“Hope so.”

Before GM has a chance to respond, Issei’s phone rings again and he says, “Got to go, mom’s calling.”

“Bye!”

Issei’s mom picks him up a few minutes later, and when he gets home he sleeps, and when he wakes up the next morning he’s baseline.


	2. The "sick fic" ch with fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru hums, his eyes narrowing in a considering look.
> 
> “Wha-” Issei starts, but cuts himself off with a slight squeaking sound when Tooru moving to fully lay on the bed facing him.
> 
> Issei catches Takahiro’s eyes and mentally begs him to do something, but Takahiro just smirks, “You’ll get sick.”
> 
> Tooru huffs, “He doesn’t have a fever anymore, I’ll be fine.” And with that, he tugs at the edge of the blanket, trapping Issei with his questioning gaze.
> 
> Issei swallows his questions and lifts the corner of the blanket, and Tooru makes a pleased sound and wiggles until he’s covered, closing his eyes with a contented sigh.

The day after his manic upswing he had been woken up earlier than he would’ve like by his phone going off with a discord call.

“Hello?” he answers groggily.

“Just calling to see if you’re still up.” From GM’s reluctance to say “upswing”, Issei guesses he’s around people, which-

“Don’t you have morning practice?”

“Well yeah, but you obviously had a bad day yesterday.”

“Shit,” Issei groans as yesterday floods his mind in the bits and pieces he can remember, “How’m I supposed to explain that to the others.”

“Guess you’ll perish,” GM jokes, before his tone becomes more serious, “If you’re staying home to recover, you can say you got a fever and were delirious.”

“I kind of was.”

“Works even better then!” GM’s tone goes light again, “Alrighty I’ve gotta warm up now, best of luck friend~”

“Bye, thanks dude.”

Issei hangs up and texts his mom. He knows she has an early meeting today so she’ll be up.

 **Issei:** Hey mom am I home today?

 **Mom <3: **You need to recover ‘Sei, You had quite the day yesterday

 **Issei:** True, thanks mom <3

 **Mom:** Of course hon

Issei falls back to sleep easily enough, and the next thing he knows it’s noon and he’s waking up to his phone going off.

A couple messages are from GM, but he decides to answer the texts in the Seijoh third year group chat first.

 

**[Seijoh 4]**

**Hanamaki:** Yo when you get back we’re have a talk Mattsun

 **Iwaizumi:** Hanamaki is right, you weren’t alright yesterday

 **Oikawa:** Of course, I’m sure you have a good reason

 **Hanamaki:** Nurse said he wasn’t high

 **Oikawa:** I know, I’m sure there’s a non-drug related good reason

 **Oikawa:** Better?

 **Iwaizumi:** Anyway Matsukawa we’re under the tree when you get to lunch

Lunchtime would’ve started ten minutes ago, and they’re surely wondering where he is. Issei sits up and unplugs his phone so he can actually type.

 **Matsukawa:** Not gonna be there, sry

 **Matsukawa:** Sick. Had a huge fever yesterday

 **Matsukawa:** Was not in the right state of mind

Well, he’s being partially honest at least.

 **Oikawa:** Ah, I hope you feel better soon Mattsunn~

 **Iwaizumi:** Be sure to keep hydrated!

 **Matsukawa:** Will do

 **Hanamaki:** Have lots of soup!

Issei huffs a laugh, of course Takahiro and Hajime are giving advice while Tooru, who’s usually the sick one, is sending good wishes.

He reads over the messages again, feeling happiness bubble in his chest at the feeling of people caring about him. His crushes, no less.

He switches over to his messages with GM.

 **GM:** This is a reminder for caffeine the wonderful stimulant!

 **GM:** But not too much!

 **GM:** Did you know, water can kill you b4 the caffeine can!

 **MI:** Really?

 **GM:** You’ll get water poisoning first

 **MI:** Huh

 **MI:** Thanks

 **MI:** I’m home and they bought the fever thing

 **GM:** Nice!!

 **GM:** Oof bell just rang

 **GM:** ttyl, ly fam!

 **MI:** Ly2 friend

Issei contemplates sleeping more, but ultimately the rumbling of his stomach gets him out of bed, and he follows Takahiro’s advice and makes some soup.

After he finishes eating, he’s not quite sure what to do, and then he remembers GM’s advice and makes some coffee. As soon as he finishes that, he heads back upstairs and back into bed, this time with his laptop.

For the next few hours he fishes some homework and watches some videos, until he finds himself falling asleep again. He’s really drained from yesterday.

He next wakes up to someone pushing open his bedroom door, and familiar voices.

“Hey,” Hajime says as he walks in, backed by Takahiro and Tooru’s light bickering.

“Hi?” Issei returns, voice raspy with sleep, “Don’t you guys have practice?”

“Practice ended twenty-ish minutes ago,” Takahiro says, effectively cutting off whatever Tooru was saying.

Issei ignores Tooru’s squawk in favor of checking the clock, “Huh.”

A weight dips the bed next to him, and his breath catches when Tooru’s eyes meet his own and Tooru’s cold hand is pressed to his forehead. He quickly covers it up by squirming and saying, “Your hand is cold.”

Tooru hums, “Maybe I’m not the best person to do this,” he mutters, “And Iwa-chan’s too much of a furnace… Makki!”

“Yes, your majesty?” Takahiro jokes, coming over and touching the inside of his wrist to Issei’s forehead, “No fever,” he reports with a smile.

“I’m still going to get soup,” Hajime says, ducking out of the room with a concerned, determined scowl. _Cute._

“I’m just tired now,” Issei explains, which is true. And his throat still hurts a bit, but whatever.

Tooru hums, his eyes narrowing in a considering look.

“Wha-” Issei starts, but cuts himself off with a slight squeaking sound when Tooru moving to fully lay on the bed facing him.

Issei catches Takahiro’s eyes and mentally begs him to do something, but Takahiro just smirks, “You’ll get sick.”

Tooru huffs, “He doesn’t have a fever anymore, I’ll be fine.” And with that, he tugs at the edge of the blanket, trapping Issei with his questioning gaze.

Issei swallows his questions and lifts the corner of the blanket, and Tooru makes a pleased sound and wiggles until he’s covered, closing his eyes with a contented sigh.

Issei drops the blanket and moves to pull his arm back, only to be stopped by Tooru’s fingers curling a cold grip around his wrist. Tooru curls closer and drops Issei’s arm so it’s laying over him, and Issei is sure Tooru can hear his heart beating a million miles a minute, but Tooru’s closed eyes and peaceful smile reveal nothing.

He looks to Takahiro for help, but he’s just snickering and taking pictures.

Hajime walks back in with a mug, “Tea,” he says, raising it a bit, “I saw you already had some soup.”

He catches Issei’s eyes and must read the panic in them, because he looks then to Tooru’s hair barely peaking out of the blanket.

Unfortunately, all Hajime does is put the tea on Issei’s dresser with a, “Looks like you’re too comfortable for tea right now, though.”

Issei almost protests, but then Tooru finds his other arm and grabs his hand, holding it between them. His eyes flicker open for a moment and his smile widens. Issei’s heart clenches, but beats out a normal pace. He’s comfortable, and warm, and has his crushes close at hand.

He lets the low tones of Hajime and Takahiro’s conversation and the steady rhythm of Tooru’s breathing lull him back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS PLS COMMENT


	3. Get-together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re waiting for the water to boil when Tooru stumbles into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes.
> 
> He heads directly for Issei, moving a stool close and taking Issei’s arm and pulling it over his shoulder.
> 
> Issei smiles and presses a kiss to his temple. Then he looks at the other two and freezes. They all look at each other, and there’s too much tension in the room. Issei’s ruined everything.
> 
> But then Hajime smiles, and it looks like relief. He and Takahiro exchange a look and Issei understands. They’re all in too deep.

When he next wakes up, a glimpse at the clock reveals it’s past midnight, and Issei nearly falls back into unconsciousness, his eyes slipping shut as he ponders how much he’s been sleeping. Maybe this is the downswing? Or just exhaustion as the flip side to the adrenaline from yesterday. It’s a good thing he turned off his alarms this morning for a rest day or those would’ve woken everyone up. Or they might’ve seen the meds one… _Fuck_. Issei’s eyes flash open, he hasn’t taken his medication yet.

Issei gently pulls his hand from Tooru’s grip, and immediately misses the contact. When he pulls his other arm from where it’s around Tooru and slowly starts to inch backwards to roll out the othher side of the bed, Tooru blearily blinks his eyes open and squints at Issei. He freezes, before whispering, “Bathroom.”

Tooru nods in understanding and closes his eyes again, moving closer to the warm spot Issei left in the bed. Issei takes a moment to smile and then gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

There’s light coming from the living room, and Issei can hear Takahiro and Hajime talking and the soft drone of the TV. He smiles and moves on.

He flips on the bathroom light and slides open the medicine drawer. He takes out his orange bottle and slides down the tab to twist off the blue cap. “It’s too late at night for bright colors,” he mutters at himself as he shakes his dose into his palm and closes the bottle.

Before he can put it away, he feels a tap to his shoulder. Issei jumps and turns,  and Hajime backs away with his hands up.

“You feeling better?” he whispers, and Issei nods, his hands shaking.

Hajime notices the bottle in his hand and shakes his head, “You shouldn’t take anything it you’re feeling better.”

“I take this every night,” Issei croaks out, unsure of what to do.

Hajime blinks, but before he can respond Takahiro comes down the hall, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Hajime says, still looking at Issei, “We should probably talk later, though. If you’re willing.”

Issei doesn’t know what to do, so he just shrugs and turns to the sink, filling a cup with water and taking his med.

Takahiro looks confused, but doesn’t push, “Your mom got home an hour ago and your sister has a sleepover.”

Oh, it’s friday. Well, Saturday now.

“Okay.” Issei says, and almost immediatly regrets it. His throat hurts.

Hajime must notice, or maybe his voice is just That Bad, because he says, “Come on, you should drink some tea.”

They’re waiting for the water to boil when Tooru stumbles into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

He heads directly for Issei, moving a stool close and taking Issei’s arm and pulling it over his shoulder.

Issei smiles and presses a kiss to his temple. Then he looks at the other two and freezes. They all look at each other, and there’s too much tension in the room. Issei’s ruined everything.

But then Hajime smiles, and it looks like relief. He and Takahiro exchange a look and Issei understands. They’re all in too deep.

Tooru’s breathing is deep and even, and he seems to be asleep again.

“Cat’s out of the bag,” Taahiro jokes, and they all chuckle softly.

“Does Oikawa know?” Issei asks, and Hajime shrugs.

“I’m not sure.”

The tension is back, but then the kettle clicks off.

They talk quietly over tea, about the most mundane things, until Tooru makes a noise and shifts.

“He’s so cute like this,” Takahiro coos.

“He’s always cute,” Hajime protests, then considers.

Issei says what they’re all thinking, “When he’s on court he’s just hot.”

“I want,” Takahiro starts, voice low, “him to punch me.”

“Normally I would disagree with you,” Hajime begins, “but _I understand.”_

 _“_ And when he serves…” Issei trails off, but the other two nod in agreement.

The clock in the living room chimes 2am and Tooru groans, his eyes squeezing tightly shut as he tries to burrow into Issei’s side before he gives up and glares at nothing, sitting up but keeping a hand around Issei’s arm so that he doesn’t move it.

The all stare at him before simultaneously groaning, “That’s not fairrr.”

“Wha?” Tooru asks, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

“You’re cute.” Takahiro tells him unabashedly, and Tooru freezes, going bright red.

“I’m always cute Makki, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He ssays, stuttering only a little in the beginning.

Hajime mutters something that sounds suspiciously like, “Not on court,” before coughing.

Tooru narrows his eyes at him, but elects to ignore him if favor of saying, “If you’re all finished with your tea, we should go to sleep.”

“Only if we get a kiss goodnight,” Issei jokes, and Tooru goes red again.

He stands, and wavers in place for a moment before kissing Issei’s cheek, “Goodnight,” he says, voice full of confidence that his red skin doesn’t echo, and walks out towards the bedroom.

Issei stares after him, stuck to his seat as he feels heat creep across his face and shoulders.

Hajime clears his throat and Takahiro calls after Tooru, “What about us?”

They all look at each other and smile giddily, putting their cups in the dishwasher and heading after Tooru.

They find him buried in blankets and smirk at each other before piling on top of him.

Tooru’s in the middle of whining when Takahiro cuts him off with an, “I really love you guys.”

There’s a moment of silence before Hajime and Issei voice their agreement.

They wait with bated breath until Tooru speaks up, “I love you all so much I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“How about you let us under the covers?” Issei teases, and Tooru unrolls the blankets, not looking any of them in the eyes. Hajime kisses Tooru’s cheek as they settle down, and Takahiro jokingly complains that he’s the only one without a kiss until Issei leans over.

They fall asleep perhaps too warm, but also comfortable and with full hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS COMMENT???


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issei tells his bfs, and we meet GM & epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CRISIS EVERYONE

 Issei wakes up to someone shifting behind him. He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling sluggish. There’s sunlight streaming all-too-bright in through the window, and his curtains shift slightly with each breath of wind through the inch gap he had left open.

It’s not a day for getting up, but for staying and bed and cuddling with the people you love.

He tightens his hold on whoever’s in front of him, and whoever it is shifts further into his hold. He gets a whiff of Hajime’s shampoo and smiles.

Takahiro has the hand of Issei’s arm that’s thrown over Hajime, and where it’s pressed to Takahiro’s chest Issei can feel his heartbeat. Behind Issei, Tooru’s cold nose is pressed to the back of Issei’s neck and his arms are tight around his waist. He really be out here, livin’ his best life.

And then Tooru’s phone goes off, with the high pitched whine of “Iwa-channnnn” that they set for as many apps as they could.

Tooru groans and tightens his hold on Issei, shaking his head, “Nooooo.” he whines softly, and the rest of them snicker, still half asleep.

The phone keeps going off, and eventually Tooru grumbles to himself and wiggles backwards until he falls off the bed with a quiet “oof.”

“Dumbass,” Hajime mutters fondly, his smile pressed into Issei’s chest.

“Our dumbass,” Takahiro says sleepily, and Issei can’t help his wide grin.

Tooru’s voice floats over from behind Issei by the doorway, “Hey Iwa-chan where’d you put my bag?”

“On the couch,” is Hajime’s response, and he tries to sit up but is stopped by Takahiro and Issei tightening their grips and making noises of protest.

“Thank you~” Tooru calls, his voice filled with amusement as it gets further away.

Hajime resigns himself to his fate, grabbing both Issei and Takahiro’s hands and relaxing.

The three of them are almost back asleep when Hajime bumps his head up against Issei’s chin gently and squeezes their hands, “We still need to talk ya know.”

Issei hums, ignoring the slight seize of his heart before they all slip back into sleep.

—

They’re awoken, for good this time, by Tooru leaning against the doorframe in fresh clothes with his hair wet, huffing in amusement.

“It’s nearly 10:30,” he reports, and Issei groans, but untangles his hand from Takahirro’s so he can retract his arm, and sits up, ignoring the protests of the other two.

“My sister should be back around noon,” he says, voice scratchy, and he winces. His throat has only gotten worse. Apparently he’d laughed/dry heaved more than he’d thought on Thursday, which would make sense, given he doesn’t remember getting to the nurse… But still, _oof_.

Hajime’s hand tightens around his after he speaks, and he looks down to find Hajime and Takahiro looking at him with concern.

“I’m going to go make some tea,” Takahiro sits up and stretches, and Hajime sits up as well.

They all get out of bed, and head to the kitchen. Takahiro, as the best cook, starts rummaging through the fridge while Hajime fills the kettle and Issei sets out mugs.

All of them sit down except Takahiro, who starts making ramen.

“So,” Tooru starts, “I think we need to talk.”

Issei looks at Tooru, confused, because Tooru’s the one who didn’t see Issei take his meds.

Tooru takes a deep breath, “I like all of you. Like. A lot.”

Issei relaxes, with a slight laugh, “Thank fuck,” he rasps out.

“We like you too, if that wasn’t clear.” Takahiro puts in his two cents, and Tooru turns to Hajime, who scoffs.

“How could I _not_ love you? Any of you?”

They all smile, ranging from cheek-splitting grins to soft, happy quirks of their lips.

From the other room, Issei’s phone dings.

“I better go get that,” he croaks, smiling at each of the others in turn before walking out of the room to get his phone.

 **GM:** You doing any better?

 **MI:** yeah! I think that I should be fine since i haven’t had a down yet BUT DUDE

 **GM:** Hmmmm? O.O

 **MI:** Guess who got some boyfriends~

For a moment there’s no response, then.

 **GM:** OLFCJDJS

 **GM:** JUST IMAGINE I SQUEAKED AND FLAILED AND MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE FALLEN OUT OF MY CHAIR

 **GM:** CONGRATSSSSS

 **MI:** THANKSSSS

 **MI:** Ah man my heart feels like it’s going to burst

 **GM:** Dude,

 **GM:** That’s,,,, Gay

 **MI:** Dude, no way?! _I’m_ gay!

 **GM:** No WAY

 **GM:** kifnhsei Lmao

 **MI:** lmao

Issei pockets his phone and heads back down the hall to the kitchen, where Takahiro’s getting the ramen into bowls.

He sits down next to Hajime, who silently slides him a mug of tea, which he accepts with a smile and a kiss.

Once they’ve finished their food, and Issei feels like his throat is less torn up, Hajime clears his throat.

“There’s still some stuff we need to clear up.”

Issei stiffens and Tooru looks confused, while Takahiro nods.

“What’s going on?” Tooru asks, his confused tone tinged with concern.

Hajime looks to Issei for permission, and Issei nods. Fuck it.

“Last night we saw Matsukawa take something, and he says he takes it every night,” he turns to Issei, “You don’t have to explain, but if somethings wrong, we want to help.”

Takahiro chimes in, “It’s your business, but if it’s something big…” he trails off, but Issei nods, he understands.

Tooru shifts, seemingly uncomfortably, eyes cast down into his mug, “I can go first, if that’s more comfortable, Mattsun.”

There’s a stunned silence while Tooru fidgets uncomfortably, and Issei finally finds his voice again, “I can go. You don’t have to share.”

“I want to,” Tooru says, looking up again. His eyes bore determinedly into Issei’s, and Issei can see it overshadowing fear.

“Go ahead,” Issei says.

“I have anxiety,” Tooru blurts, “Really bad. I’m medicated for it and have it mostly under control, though.”

Issei opens his arms and Hajime and Takahiro join the hug within seconds of Tooru accepting the hug.

“If there are any coping mechanisms we can help you with, tell us,” Issei whispers in Tooru’s ear, and Tooru blinks rapidly, tightening his hold.

They stay like that for a while, before Issei’s arm spasms slightly and Takahiro pulls back, followed by Hajime and Tooru, all looking at Issei expectantly.

“Um,” Issei starts, “I take medication, which you know. Uh… I’ve been taking it since I was thirteen, and,” he swallows, all of a sudden all-too aware that, “I’ve never told anyone except GM. My mom knows, but she was told with me so.”

Tooru lays a comforting hand on his, turning it over and slotting their fingers together. _It’s okay,_ the touch seems to convey, and Issei relaxes a bit, taking a deep breath, “I’m schizophrenic.”

Takahiro’s the first to speak, “Is there any way we can help?”

“Not treat me differently, unless I’m actively having an episode?” Issei answers, trying to think of another thing, “I can’t think of anything else right now.”

“Alright,” Tooru squeezes his hand, and Hajime and Takahiro nod, stepping closer. They hug again for a bit before Tooru pulls away suddenly.

“Wait. Who’s GM?”

Issei blinks, “Oh yeah!” he grabs his phone and opens it, “Would it be easier to talk to him?”

“Sure.”

As the phone rings, they sit back down, the phone on speaker in the center of the table.

“Hey~” GM answers, and Issei immediatly tells him.

“You’re on speaker with my boyfriends. They wanted to meet you because I just told them.”

“Ohhh congrats!” GM says, before addressing all of them, “I’m GM, as you know from the other day, and I’m like MI.”

“I’m Hanamaki.”

“I’m Iwaizumi.”

“I’m Oikawa.”

There’s a moment of silence, long enough that Tooru asks, “should we have used our initials?”

From the other end comes loud laughter, and a bit of static as the laughter gets quieter.

“Hold on,” GM says from the other end, “I dropped my phone.”

“You good?” Issei asks, amusement in his tone.

“Dude- no this is- oh my god,” there’s more laughter, and it sounds like GM’s trying to catch his breath, “Are you at your house of am I ruining the ambiance of some cafe?” he gasps out.

“I’m at home.”

“Cool hold on I’ve gotta,” there’s some rustling, then a bang and a muffled curse, and an unfamiliar voice complaining.

“I’ll be right back,” GM says, and then hangs up.

“Well,” Tooru starts after a moment of silence.

“He’s not normally like this,” Issei says, then hesitates, “At least, not in that way.”

“Okay?” Hajime says, and they sit for another moment, waiting to see if the phone will ring before Takahiro stands up.

“Let’s get our plates.”

They clean up their mess, and they’ve just finished when Issei’s phone rings again.

It’s GM.

“Man this is the funniest thing holy shit I’m dying come get the door.”

“What?”

The doorbell rings, “I’m like, at your house I had no idea we knew each other holy fuck.”

“Holy fuck!” Issei echoes.

The others turn to look at him, and he excitedly reports, “Apparently GM knows who I am because _apparently_ we met in real life before? And that’s him at the door.”

“Holy fuck!” they echo at him, and Issei talks into the phone again.

“Be right there!” “K~”

They get to the door and as soon as Issei throws it open there’s a red blur and he’s hugging someone very familiar.

“Dude!” Satori shouts, pushing him to arms length, “This is almost as crazy as we are!”

Issei laughs, shock turning to elation, “You right though!”

Satori turns to look at the others, who are all standing shell-shocked, “Glad to meet you without a net between us!”

Tooru’s the first to recover, nodding.

“Why don’t you come in?” Issei asks, and Satori bounnces up on his toes in excitement.

“Sure!”

—

Needless to say, after the last tournament some people, namely everyone but Hajime, Takahiro, and Tooru, were very surprised when Satori met Seijoh in the hall after their win to tackle Issei to the ground with a hug and a fist rubbing in his hair, yelling about how he’d better win nationals before they go to college together. Some were even more surprised when Issei laughed and promised he would, and that Satori better buy him dinner when Seijoh wins.

When they do, Satori joins them for victory dinner, and does, in fact, pay for Issei’s meal as he excitedly tells him about how Eita and Wakatoshi confessed to him.

College, or at least the ‘roommate’ part of college, will go just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
